popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. B. Bone
- 13= - 8= }}|birthplace = Seattle|gender = Male|race = Skeleton|ecolor = Black|hcolor = Orange|hobby = Playing right hand|relative = Mr. T. Bone (friend), Mr. Q. Bone (older brother), Otobear|like = Punk rock, vintage guitars|dislike = Enka, New Year shows|appearance1 = pop'n music 8|appearance2 = Pop'n Music 9 (ee'MALL) pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE|theme = Hard Country Pop NA Punk Guitar Punk (ee'MALL) Namara Jazz|birthdate = March 15th|designer = tera|caption = }} Mr. B. Bone is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 8. Personality ギターのことならＢ・ボーン先生に何でもおまかせ！ 誰にでも優しくかつアツク教えてくれちゃうらしいぞ！ Leave anything to B-Bone and his guitar! It seems that he is kind and friendly to everyone he teaches. Mr. B. Bone is an kind, legendary undead guitarist who's earned the name of "teacher" from his tutorials. His full name is Back Bone, or "Bag Bone." Out of bad luck he died, but his passion was immortal, making his guitar emerge from the grave on the night of Halloween; he showed up in front of everyone in a paper bag. His real face is "an eternal mystery," and a popular theory is him being very pretty underneath the bag. Ever since, he has caught the attention of young children. Character Information He has similar movements to the forest policeman who appeared in P6... I can't advance. The charm point, I still wonder how the hair moves? ＊ tera ＊ Appearance Mr. B. Bone takes the form of a short skeleton wearing a paper bag with a small, orange tuft of hair adorning the top. He dresses in a red shirt with chipped sleeves, jeans and black boots and spiked bracelets. B. Bone's guitar is red-colored with a yellow headstock. NET Self Character Comments GuitarFreaksV2 & DrumManiaV2 言わずと知れたギタドラマスコットキャラのひとり。 初代GUITARFREAKSから登場しており、 ゲーム中でプレー方法などを教えてくれていたことから 「先生」と呼ばれて親しまれている。 てっぺんから出てる毛は一部に過ぎず、 ほんとはムッシュ・.かま○つもまっつぁおなほどフッサフサらしい。 しかも素顔は美少女という噂も・・・ 体は骨なのに。 Needless to say, he's the lone mascot of Gitadora. It has emerged from primary GUITARFREAKS. From the fact that he had taught you methods on how to play the game It's a popular idea to refer to him as a "teacher." The hair coming out from the top is only partial, Really seems Monsieur. Bite ○ I gathered about something nice. There are also popular rumors that he's a beautiful girl... Even though the body's bone. Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL 神業なギターテクを持ちながら、この世を去ってしまった伝説のギタリスト。 ギタリストを志すキッズを見ると話しかけたくなるのだ！ While having a supernatural guitar talent, a legendary guitarist had left this world. Children will want to see and talk to the aspiring guitarist! Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode ポップンで勝負だと？ GuitarFreaksの方が 得意なんだが・・・ いいぜ！やってやるぜ！ A match on Pop'n? I'm better at GuitarFreaks Good at it, but... Okay! I'll give it a go! Gitadora OverDrive ギター担当の骨先生。 普段からオトベアを飼いたいと思っている。 得意のギターリフで勝負に挑む。 Bone teacher in charge of the guitar. Wants a domesticated Otobear on a daily basis. Challenges his customers to compete on guitar riffs. Trivia * Mr. B. Bone shares his birthday with Berry. * B. Bone has an older brother who did not appear in Pop'n Music named Q. Bone, a bassist and the 2P side character for Guitarfreaks since GUITARFREAKS 6thMIX & drummania 5thMIX. * B. Bone is the former mascot of the GuitarFreaks division of GFDM. * B. Bone was originally going to have "HELL" written on his shirt, but it was rejected for that it would "contradict his good nature." * Along with T. Bone and Q. Bone, B. Bone makes a cameo appearance on 子供の落書き帳 (Children's Sketchbook) from GUITARFREAKS 6thMIX & drummania 5thMIX. However, Edward got to be the character to represent the song in Pop'n Music. Gallery Animations BBoneNeutral.gif|Neutral BBoneGood.gif|Good BBoneGreat.gif|Great BBoneFever.gif|FEVER! BBoneWin.gif|Win BBoneFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win BBoneMiss.gif|Miss BBoneLose.gif|Lose Profile B Bone 1.gif|B. Bone's appearance on the GuitarFreaksV2 & DrumManiaV2 website. B Bone 2.gif|GuitarFreaks 3rdMix B Bone 3.gif|GuitarFreaks 6thMix B Bone 4.gif|"Children's sketchbook" B Bone 5.jpg B Bone 6.gif Let's have a session 2.gif|Mr. B. Bone with Smoke, Mimi, ALT, and Concierge. Punkn Rock Course.png|Punk'n Rock Course BBone17.png|B. Bone on the Bemani category icon for Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE expo.gif Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Crossover Characters Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania Characters Category:Characters